1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid handling systems, and in particular, refillable chemical handling tanks from which chemicals such as herbicides can be delivered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known chemical handling tanks from which chemicals, such as herbicides, can be delivered are widely employed throughout the farming industry.
Such conventional chemical handling tanks when resting on a supporting surface extend vertically and as such, have a relatively high center of gravity. Accordingly, these conventional chemical handling tanks are apt to tip over. To prevent the tanks from tipping over, non-skid pallets adapted to support the tanks are used for stably supporting the tanks.
However, even when the aforementioned chemical tanks are supported on such pallets, another disadvantage associated with their extending generally vertically is that when such pallets are lifted by forklifts during transport of the tanks, the visibility of the forklift operator is impaired by the tanks.
Finally, a further disadvantage of conventional chemical handling tanks is that they can not be stacked for storage, especially when full and when respective pumps are connected thereto for delivering the chemicals from the tanks.